1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a fan motor.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical fan usually includes a frame, a bearing support formed at a middle of the frame, a stator disposed around the bearing support, and a rotor rotatably mounted surrounding the stator. The bearing support is for receiving a bearing therein. The bearing rotatably supports a rotor shaft which is connected to the rotor. The bearing support is usually made of plastic, and includes a central tube for fixedly positioning the stator.
In order to fixedly position the stator to the central tube, an outer surface of the central tube often interferentially engages with an inner surface of the stator. However, heat is generated rapidly when the electrical fan works. The unwanted heat will accumulate in the fan. Typically, the central tube is integrally formed with the frame of the fan by plastic injecting molding technique, and therefore is sensitive to high temperature. Excessive high temperature will cause the central tube to deform, which results in unstable engagement between the stator and the central tube. Even worse, the stator may fall off from the central tube if the central tube deforms seriously.
As an alternative method, adhesive is often spread between an outer surface of the central tube and an inner surface of the stator so that the stator is fixed to the central tube via the adhesive. This complicates the assembly of the electrical fan and thus increases the cost of the electrical fan. Furthermore, the adhesive is made of environmentally unfriendly material which may cause pollution.